Spock Block
by xeksx
Summary: Possessive Spock claims his Captain! Short Chapters, Long Kinky. dub-con. k/s
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek is Copyright to their owners, not me.

"A Gemini, huh?"

Captain Jim Kirk gave a sexy smirk to a pretty tattooed brunette at the Unification Day party. Her eyes sparkled at his interest, and his ability to tell her sun sign from merely giving him the date of her birth.

"Yes, that's right! How on did you figure that out so quickly?" She beamed.

"You told me how young you were, and from that gorgeous Midwestern American accent you have…well, I just did the math. I'm sure you would do the same, you Geminis being so brilliant and all. You know, Geminis and Leos are supposed to be compatible with each other. I'm a Leo."

"Captain, I'm afraid that you are incorrect."

Jim looked away from his interest and up at his first officer.

"I could suffice to say that most, if all of the members of Starfleet are aware that though you may have lived your life on Earth, you were born on the U.S.S. Kelvin on March 22nd of 2233. I am not certain as to the specific position of the sun in regards to that ship. However, even if you were to have been born on Earth, it would make you according to astrological mythology an Aries."

"Okay Spock," Jim tried to save his game and not look annoyed. "According to your logic, you technically did not know the position of the Kelvin on March 22nd of 2233. Therefore, why are you correcting something that you, according to what you're telling me, aren't sure about in the first place?"

The girl grinned. "Wow, what a quick mind! You are a natural leader!" She cutely giggled up at Spock, "You're right, he MUST be an Aries!"

Spock looked down at the pretty brunette deadpan, still sitting beside Jim on a couch. "Astrology is illogical."

The room was filled with sounds of clinking glasses and the low murmur of groups of humanoid creatures. The girl awkwardly excused herself. When Jim started toward her, Spock held up a hand and stopped him in his tracks.

"Captain, this is no time for Philandering. There are several Andorian officers at this particular gathering that have requested your opinion on several aspects of Weytahn's terraformation. I suggest we answer some of their questions."

"GOD Spock! This is a party." Jim motioned toward groups of beings chatting with each other and drinking many different types of ales and alcoholic beverages. "You see this?" He moved his hand as he talked. "Them, them and oh look, there are the Andorians, drinking their ale and not thinking about business right now. It's Unification Day, Spock. We are supposed to just be with one another right now. Believe it or not, that kind of courtesy actually helps with foreign relations."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "When dealing with an Andorian, Captain, one must keep up his guard. In fact, I do not suggest approaching one without the additional protective guardianship of my presence."

"Do Vulcans even drink?"

Spock straightened arrogantly, closing his eyes and barely lifting his proud nose into the air. "Of course we drink, Captain. However, Vulcans are immune to the effects of alcoholic beverages."


	2. Chapter 2

*Star Trek is not mine, I'm just having fun with the characters.*

--

Jim could not contain his laughter.

"Hahahaha!! Your face is green! Your ears are really green. I can't believe it. Immune to alcohol my ass, Spock!"

"I am only one half Vulcan."

The Captain himself had a faint buzz, and rolled back on the couch while he clapped his hands. "Heheeyeah, I can't believe I got you drunk. Bones is gonna flip when he hears about this!"

Spock almost glared at him. "Why is it that you will make a scene of my condition when I am three eights to the point of inebriation, yet when our Engineer consumes massive amounts of Scotch you will say nothing?"

Jim's eyes flirted without his knowledge, as he slowly smiled. "Because."

"That is not, in any form, an answer to my question."

"Because you never have any FUN!" Kirk playfully pushed Spock to give more force to the word. He laughed out loud at his officer's faux annoyed expression, and took another swig of his beer bottle.

"Is there a problem here?" Spock asked in a curt tone. Kirk, with his lips still on the bottle, looked up in front of him and damn if he didn't see an Andorian right in front of him, looking perplexed with some sort of food tray.

The poor creature cocked his head to the side as his eyes flitted from Jim, to the Vulcan, and back again. "I come to offer some of our native varieties of cheese squares."

Saving face, Jim smiled graciously. "Thank you so much for your kind offer! In return you are welcome to try some of our olives from Earth!"

Jim and the Andorian traded food samples, and bowed to each other before the Blue creature left Spock and Jim alone on the couch once again.

The party went on, and Spock basically kept to himself while Jim played the role of the Enterprise's Captain admirably. He actively went around to all of the groups and chatted, shared food, and played games with the guests. As he walked from group to group, he felt his first officer's eyes on him and decided that maybe he should have left Spock sober. Kirk waved goodbye to the last Malurian when he looked around the room for his closest officer. The room was empty. Had Spock already beamed up without him?

Jim flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Mr. Spock, do you read me?"

He got an immediate response. "Aye Sir, I am in the transporter room. I beamed up seventeen minutes ago. Scotty is still in Command. Give me the word and I will personally beam you onboard."

Perplexed, Jim gave the order to beam him up. Upon arriving in the transporter room, Jim spotted Spock behind the controls and wondered what the Hell was going on.

"Spock, Protocol is NOT to leave without me." Spock just stared at Jim, silent and calculating like at the party.

"Are you okay? Man, I am never making you drink again." Jim shook his head and laughed. He walked until he was arm's length away from his serious first officer, still smiling. Raising his eyebrows comically, he asked, "You gonna make it to your quarters alright, buddy?"

Spock stalked around him slowly, while Jim stood in his spot looking confused. When the Vulcan was behind him he spoke to him sternly;

"I am going to walk to my quarters. You are to accompany me. When we arrive, I will open my door and we will both enter." He moved his mouth closer to Jim's ear, lowering his volume. "You are to take your shirt off, as well as your shoes and any other article of clothing that you wish to remain intact. If you do not comply, I will perform a mild nerve pinch on you to feign unconsciousness and carry you there myself."

Spock dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of Jim's shocked face. "There, you will be put into these…" he got closer to him. His lips grazed Jim's ear as he whispered very softly, "Not that I require them to pin you to my bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek is not mine.

--

Jim turned around to face Spock, a mixture of fear and amusement on his face. "You're kidding."

"Either you will walk with me willingly, or I will nerve pinch you. You know that you are inebriated, and that nobody on the bridge will believe you if you did tell them that I accosted you."

"I'm not drunk, Spock." Jim began to get defiant.

"It is not up for discussion, Captain. You will exit before me, and I will follow you closely. You will take a straight course to the door, and then take a sharp right until we get to the entrance to my quarters. After that, you will take the position that I just explained to you."

"Okay, here's plan B." said Jim, unaware that he had actually physically backed up into the far wall. He pointed to the door and spoke as his officer was slowly walking toward him, boots barely making a sound on the hard floor. "I exit this door. I relieve Scotty of his duties, and take my position as the Captain. You will go to sickbay on my orders where the good doctor will figure out what's going with you."

"I'll give you the diagnosis, Jim." Spock approached him, and slammed a large hand onto the wall beside his head, making him jump and mold himself closer to that wall, wide eyes looking up at his taller first officer. "Vulcans, for all of their strengths, have a moderately weak sense of smell. Mine is that of a human, with a vomeronasal receptor and sensitivity that is greater than that of an average Vulcan male by forty seven point two percent." He pushed his nose into Jim's hair as Jim looked down. "I can pick up androstenone, androsterone, and details of the base structure of your immune system. In simple terms your major histrocompatibility complex compliments mine, which unlike your astrological fairy tails actually denotes sexual compatibility between us, regardless of my sex. Your body; your sweat…" Spock lifted Jim's head up, and sloppily tasted his collarbone before growling into it. "Your sweat makes my blood burn."

Jim could feel the heat of his Vulcan tongue on his neck. He braced himself against the wall, shaking under his officer's seductive mouth. When he reached Jim's ear he traced the outer shell with his tongue and bit down.

Jim made a noise and Spock held his head to the wall, gently circling his tongue on the lightly bitten shell of his ear before lapping at the middle part. Jim's heart was pounding in his chest and his body reacted against his will. The taller man bit down on his earlobe and Jim could hear the deafening loudness of him breathing hard through his nose into his ear.

"You are going to my quarters." Spock commanded in a deep voice against Jim's neck.

"The Hell I am." Kirk spoke at Spock, pulse racing and pissed off. Spock raised a graceful hand to him and splayed his long fingers onto his face. Before Jim could yank those fingers off of their meld points, his body seized.

"This is your last chance. You will walk out of here, heading directly for my quarters as I follow you. The only communication you will give to your crew will be to hold their stations. Is that clear?"

Jim, flushed, was absolutely thrown. He spoke slowly while forcing every adjective through clenched teeth. "Go fuck yourself you awkward, friendless, demon looking oversized lawn ornament…goblin area 51 freak show of a psychopath motherfucker."

Spock barely smirked for a second and darkly gazed into Jim's light eyes, watching his pupils dilate underneath him. "We both know that I won't need to."

Spock moved his hand again and Jim lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

*Star Trek is not mine*

**

Spock headed for his quarters, Unconscious Kirk in his arms and handcuffs in hand. He ran into Bones in the hallway.

"Good Lord, what the Hell did he get himself into this time?" asked Bones.

"It seems to me, Doctor that our dear Captain has had much to drink. As for the handcuffs, I am not certain."

Sulu approached the men, candy bar in hand. The doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

"Doctor, there are bruises on his arm…and on his neck!" Sulu proclaimed, slightly worried.

"That's just Jim. It happens constantly. He goes to a party, and comes back with hickeys and scratches all the time. It's a real surprise he hasn't really been taken advantage of yet, in my opinion."

"I have a distinct feeling that somebody is going to take advantage of our Captain very soon if you don't keep him in your direct line of sight, Doctor."

"Not with you around. I hate to say it, but great work officer Spock!"

"Anytime, Doctor. If you'll excuse me" Spock headed to his quarters with Jim and the handcuffs.

Sulu and the doctor looked after the two men. "Hey Doctor, isn't that Spock's quarters they're heading to?"

"Yeah, thank goodness he isn't leaving Jim in his quarters. Who knows what could happen with that pervert all liquored up." He shook his head and headed down the hallway again.

***

The doors hissed closed behind the men. Spock took each article of clothing off of Jim, and neatly folded it onto a corner of his room. He then put his Captain's hands behind his back and cuffed them there. He took an ahn-woon, a Vulcan weapon made from two metal balls on each side of a very long leather strap. He positioned Jim so that he was head down, hands behind his back with the strap of the ahn-woon tightly at his calves, wrapped around the bed.

When Jim awoke a few minutes later, he would only be able to get onto his knees in the middle of Spock's bed.

"UGH my head…Where is this?"

Jim looked around the room. The walls were covered in loose, dark red cloth. Hung on top of the drapes were various weapons – fancy axes, swords and strange horns. He looked to his left and saw a very large statue made of black stone, holding what appeared to be water jugs. The bed he was on matched the walls perfectly, so he was bathed in a quiet, dark red atmosphere. He moved his legs again and realized that he was bound to the bed, and handcuffed. Kirk looked to his far right and in a chair by a small black desk sat Officer Spock, staring at him over weaved-together fingers.

"Computer, dim lights to thirty percent and enable soundproofing."

Jim, naked, gave up the argument and simply sat on his knees, Spock, who was in a black robe and nothing else, climbed into his bed and immediately put his hands on Jim.

"You belong to me tonight."

He started at his shoulders, and stroked his hands down his arms. He rubbed back up again, and put his big hands all over Jim's chest. He circled his fingers in the light, wispy hair there and slipped them up and down the front of his body, staying away from his nipples and groin area.

In a barely awakened haze, Jim didn't really mind the touches. To be honest, it was really turning him on. He figured that whatever was going to happen was going to happen anyway, so he might as well enjoy the big, hot hands all over his body. A tinge of excitement lit his heart as he realized that this could be really, really fun.

He found Spock's eyes with his own, before his eyelids fluttered shut. He arched his back into the groping hands and let a soft, whispered moan leave his lips. Spock didn't expect that, and the action absolutely went straight to his cock.

"You like that." Spock said, in more of fascinated than a questioning manner.

Jim looked up at him again, and shot him the sexiest, hazy smirk he could muster. "Ask me what else I like."


	5. Chapter 5

*Star Trek is not mine*

--

Stumped, Spock simply said, "Well, um. What else do you like, Jim?"

Jim bit his lip and looked up, still in handcuffed and on his knees. "I know… rub the bottom of my feet."

Jim giggled as Spock tickled Jim's feet with his fingers. "AAH! Haha n..no, a little more pressure…smoother…yeah, like that. Mhm" He kept rubbing. Jim looked Spock in the eyes again and he struggled to keep them open. Spock rubbed circles into his tied down feet, using medium pressure. Jim's toes curled when he touched a particularly good spot.

Other than his deep breathing, Jim spoke in a normal, matter-of-fact tone free of having to sound sexual on purpose, as sometimes he had to do with partners. "Yeah, if you did that a certain way for a long time, like, hours probably? I could probably just come from that. Yeah, huh…switch directions yeah, soft like that, flat on your hand." Jim's brows slightly creased together and his mouth opened very slightly. He exhaled, and spoke at a softer volume. "Look what you're doing to my cock, just from that. This is almost hilarious. I can't believe how horny I am right now, Spock." He shook his head very slightly and raised his eyebrows for a split second. Then he looked up at him again with his unnaturally blue eyes. "Touch me more."

Spock put his hands all over him for a good minute. He grazed at his collarbones with his fingers, and slowly felt down to his full, light pink Nipples. Jim arched up and his breath hitched, "There too..God…" Spock rubbed little circles on them and flicked his fingers over them, making Jim arch into him. However when his left hand pinched his nipple hard Jim did something different. He let out his first true, mind blowing moaning sound and buckled his body.

"That sensitive to pressure?" Spock teased in his ear

"Ah…Fuck" he growled.

"I believe that I have found a place that you like. I am compelled to invest my time in creating a contraption that will stimulate that part of your body for you but for now, I have something that might be able to help you out, in this time of need." Spock bit his ear, and he could tell Jim was about to lose his cool.

He came back with a pair of clothespins. Jim's eyes were wide. "Have you ever used these on yourself before?"

"No, nothing like that." Said the Captain. So, James Tiberius Kirk wasn't used as much 'kink' as everybody has come to believe. Fascinating.

Spock grabbed Jim by his muscular trunk and watched his face. "These will be fairly tight." He took his right nipple first this time and prepared to clamp the wooden clothespin on it. Jim's cock got harder just looking at what Spock was about to do to him.

Jim hissed through his teeth as Spock put one, and then the other on their respective nipples. Spock was holding him by his handcuffs while he tilted his body down, making the clothespins perpendicular to the bed. "Spock It hurts!"

Spock responded by smacking both of the pins with the back of his hand, making Jim writhe his body, crying out in pain and ecstasy. He decided that he REALLY liked that side of his Captain.


	6. Chapter 6

*Star Trek is not mine*

--

With a sadistic glimmer in his eye, the Half Vulcan put his nails on Jim's neck and SCRATCHED his way down his back, leaving angry red marks. When Jim moaned from it he SMACKED the clothespins again, making his captain Scream. He began tickling his feet.

"What are you…AHAHA STOP IT!!! SPOOOCK! STOP!! AAAHAHA!!" He kept squirming and calling out Spock's name, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks and trying to control himself, when Spock would decide to just tickle his feet in a different way and make him lose control again. A few minutes of the torture continued, and Jim was stuggling for air by the time he was through. When he complained, he held him by his cuffs again. He bent him down so low that the pins holding his nipples brushed against the fabric on his bed whenever he moved. He then tickled Jim's feet again, cock pulsing at the thought of his nipples being tortured while he laughed against his will.

He gave everything he had in his Vulcan warrior heritage to an epic slap to Jim's ass

"SMACK" It took a half second for Jim to really feel it, less of a stinging sensation and more like the world's meanest paddle breaking your ass.

"AAAAAAH GOD SPOCK"

"SMACK" Again. He was in agony but he had never been so sexually turned on and submissive in his life. Spock twisted the clothespins for a change, and Jim screamed again.

"STOOOP!!" Kirk screamed, literally.

"What do I get out of stopping, Jim?" Spock asked as he scraped his nails down his chest, making him whimper loudly.

He lifted Jim and moved in front of him, the sadistic glimmer in his eye still present.

He twisted a clothespin as Jim tried to answer him.

"I-AAHHHH Spock...Spock I'll do anything…anything to you that you want." Jim was panting, his balls ached, his eyes were unfocused, and he was completely out of his mind. "I'll suck you off. I'll do anything. I'll be whatever you want. You can piss on me, take me from behind…cum on my face. You can fuck me as long as you want."

Spock was so aroused at the sight of the egocentric, power hungry Captain begging to be fucked, he thought he might pass out, but his Vulcan control won over his emotions. "I am going to untie your legs, and only your legs. Jim. I will undo your handcuffs, but only to change their position to be over your head, no longer behind your back as they presently are." Spock then whispered to him again. "You're going to wrap those legs around me while I fuck you with nothing but your own spit after you suck on my fingers. I'm going to hold your hands over your head while I pound your arrogant ass as long as I want to. Then I'm going to pull out, and ejaculate into your mouth and you are to swallow every last drop of it. Understood?"

"Yes Sir" Jim was breathless.

Spock loved the sound of it.


	7. Chapter 7

*Star Trek is not Mine*

--

Jim was on his knees, awaiting orders.

Though Jim was certainly weaker physically than Spock, not to mention he was likely in the mindset to complete the commands that he gave to him, the Vulcan began to ascertain the most logical order in which he should began to fulfill his demands. Jim was brilliant, and could attempt escape at any moment if he was not handled correctly during the changing of his position.

He would certainly change his handcuffs last, since Jim could theoretically have a small chance of defending himself and untying his legs before jumping out of the room and calling for security. If he untied his legs first, his hands would still be behind his back. It would be more difficult for him to escape if he wanted to, but the possibility was still there. If he untied Jim's legs and then went to change the position of the handcuffs however, there would be a moment in time where he would be free of restraints. In all honesty, he had to put a little bit of trust into his captive Captain in order to fulfill his order.

Spock looked at Jim for a moment.

"My legs?" Pleaded Jim. He was achingly aroused.

"You will not attempt escape, nor will you fight against me," replied the first officer. "If you do, you will find yourself on my bed once again in TRUE agony."

Spock moved with catlike grace to the side of his bed, where he untied one side of his ahn-woon-turned bondage strap, his eyes never leaving Jim.

As soon as his legs were free, Jim stretched them out and relieved some of their ache. Spock got back on the bed and approached Jim on all fours, harshly grabbing Jim's handcuffs. Spock was in front of him.

"You are going to sit down with your legs out in front of you." He commanded to his face. "I am going to pin your legs with my body as I release your handcuffs, only to reapply them in front of you rather than behind. Do it now." Spock moved to the side of Jim, still securing his cuffed hands. He was still in his robe while Jim was completely naked.

He did as he was told, and Spock was sitting on his knees on top of Jim's legs. Spock then took both hands, and carefully took each clothespin off of Jim's nipples.

"Nnn, good." Jim lowered his head and breathed out a sigh, smiling and shaking his head. "That shit HURT."

"Lick the top of both of my index fingers." Spock said, bringing his hands to Jim's mouth. Complying, he closed his eyes and ran a soft, wet pink tongue around both of Spock's fingers. Spock felt a burning lust in his stomach, and fought to keep his composure. Jim was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

He rubbed his hands around Jim's nipples, occasionally grazing one and making Jim jump. He then took his wet fingers and massaged them softly.

"Ah! Careful, they're still sore."

Spock pressed slightly harder, concentrating on the abused little red nubs. Jim jumped. "What're you doing?!"

"These clothespins have been clamped vertically for a total of ten minutes, fourteen seconds. Your body, in essence, was getting used to them. I am merely stimulating blood flow back into the area so that I may reapply them horizontally, over less of an area of skin. Your nipples are now wet and significantly more sensitive." Spock looked pleased with himself. "I promise you, it's going to cause you a lot more pain. Observe."

Spock held a clothespin in front of Jim's face. "Look down at what I'm doing." Jim looked down. He cried out loudly when Spock applied them to the opposite sides, and very tips, of his nipples. They felt like they were on fire, and so did his cock.

"QUIET. Look up, and open your mouth." Jim licked his lips, closed his eyes again, and took Spock's fingers in his lips. Spock channeled his sexual energy that surged through his body at the feel Jim's soft, sucking mouth. He growled in his ear. "You had better make sure they they're wet. Get some of that human slime from the back of your throat," Jim gagged on Spock's long fingers as he shoved them down, "Know that if I tear your ass apart because I'm fucking you dry, it's of your own volition."


	8. Chapter 8

*Star Trek is not Mine*

--

Spock took his hand out of Jim's mouth as he gagged. A string of slippery spit lingered from his lips to Spock's fingers. Spock climbed off of Jim, his escape no longer on his mind at the moment. He took the time to fasten Jim's handcuffs in front of him, and yanked him forward. Spock threw his robe off.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs."

Spock held Jim's cuffs in one hand, and coated the inside of his tight ass with another He was kneeling taller, but his face was close to Jim's face. Jim clenched his teeth, breathing through his mouth. His eyes burned into Spock's eyes as he used his legs to sensually move up and down on his fingers. Jim's voice was rough and humorless. "You wanna know what I'm thinking, Mister Spock?"

Spock was silent; mesmerized. Jim looked down.

"I'm thinking that I can't wait to feel that…" Then he tilted his face back up at him, lightly moving and voice still husky, "Huge, thick, hard cock abusing the inside of my ass. I'm gonna be nasty for you. I want you to fuck me until I'm bleeding"

Spock twisted his hand and thrust it inside of him, over and over again. He took his other hand, and held Jim's arms above his head. Jim was getting into it, moaning and cussing and pleading at Spock. "Ah, Ah, oh shit...Hurry up and Fuck me"

Spock took a clothespin and twisted it, making Jim scream and fall to his knees. He grabbed Jim by his hair and growled, "Did you just try to tell me what to do?"

He slapped Jim across the face and shoved his head into a pillow. Then he yanked the pins on Jim's nipples HARD. Jim screamed bloody murder into that pillow. Flicking the clothespins continuously, he slowly began to push into his slick ass. Jim was a shaking mess of nerves by the time Spock was slowly fucking him open.

When he was finally buried to the balls in Jim's ass, he yanked his head up from the pillow. "You're going to face against me, put your arms over your head, sit on my lap and ride my cock."

Jim's whole boy was trembling. He started to bounce slowly, and the pins on his nipples bounced with him. Spock dug his nails into his smooth hips, egging him on. Jim's body clenched as he start moaning continuously, mostly in pain.

"AH! Oh God…"

"Faster."

"Yes Mister Spock."


	9. Chapter 9

*Star Trek is not mine*

--

Spock scratched at Jim's hips when he softly rubbed back and fourth on top of him. His cool, silky body stroked his whole cock in a tight grip. He took in every detail – Jim's trembling fingers in the cuffs behind his head over his hair, the small beads of sweat that were forming at the back of his neck, sliding down his spine…the dimples on his lower back were deeper when he spread his legs slightly when he slid forward. He wasn't making a sound – only breathing through his mouth. Suddenly, Spock pinned Jim's hips down onto his cock, and let him simply sit on him to adjust. He bent up to lick the back of his salty neck and Jim bent back into it, as Spock lightly scratched his nails down the sides of his golden body. He waited for a minute. Spock felt drunker than he had before.

"Faster." He commanded again.

Jim began bouncing his ass on top of him.

Spock grit his teeth and hissed out a breath. He could not believe the electricity going through his cock. He bit his lip for a second when Jim leaned forward and got bearings with his feet, and really created friction by stroking him deep. Spock immediately withdrew his hands from Jim's hips and dug his fingers into his sheets. He exhaled deep in his throat.

Jim was reckless on his lap. Through his aroused daze he saw flashes of the curtains the bedroom, and the Vulcan statues in front of him. He looked up into the red darkness of the room. He heard Spock while he was fucking him, and Jim started to feel a deep throbbing pleasure in his ass. His pinched nipples and fabric on his feet began to compound the throbbing. Jim was moaning loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, looking up and thrusting his body. You could hear this sex. He was hardcore grinding on him now and Spock was absolutely losing his mind; cursing in Vulcan. He didn't expect it to feel this good. He pulled out.

Jim felt his hair being grabbed and his back slammed onto the floor of the bedroom before he could think. On top of him was a flushed green, growling Vulcan. Spock yanked his hands above his head again, and he gazed darkly into his prey.

"Spread your legs…wrap them around me." He barely breathed out. Jim did, and the Vulcan thrust deep into his ass. Spock probably had the strength of at least three men. He grabbed the back of one of Jim's knees and he crossed his ankles over Spock. He was brutal in his thrusts now and the Vulcan never got tired. Jim was hammered from the inside and he was moaning like a woman now, being fucked on his back on Spock's hard floor.

Jim needed it rough and he had never been so dominated in his life. Spock still held a faint scent of alcohol as he breathed hard all over Jim. Spock was crazy now. He was biting him on the jaw, on the lips, and he even bit his eyebrow in a sex-daze while grinding into Jim. His faint trail of dark hair on his stomach rubbed at Jim's cock and his body was stimulated. He couldn't talk if he wanted to – his while body was on fire because Spock was thoroughly pounding him.

Jim's toes began to curl and he was moaning, biting and cussing. He begged Spock to keep fucking him hard. His legs began to tremble, his stomach was tensing erratically and he knew he was close. He pleaded to Spock, completely shaking.

He exploded from his cock and tensed under the Vulcan, yelling into Spock's neck and shooting cum all over his stomach. His body pulsed, and pulsed, and kept going. His eyes rolled back and his fingers clenched in the cuffs, and he slithered his trembling body next to Spock's hard one. He saw white and felt fire.

"You're not done." Breathed Spock, who was very close after witnessing what he did. Jim was still shaking. They were absolutely bathed in thick cum.

Jim had never had a more powerful orgasm in his life. He felt like he was still coming. He did not register a word Spock had said, as he was still pulling in and out of his ass.


End file.
